


>Day 5 (June 12th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, this isn't even shippy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week June day 5 (June 12th)</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>‘We are the warriors that built this town’ (Imagine Dragons - Warrior)</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 5 (June 12th)

Breathe in, breathe out.

Oikawa bounces the ball on the smooth gymnasium floor, focussing on it’s sound and drowning out all the others surrounding him. The shouts from the sidelines, the cheers from the stands, the jeers from his opponents. All drowned out by the steady thud of the ball on the hard, smooth floor. Steady as a heartbeat.

Breathe in, breathe out.

He watches his team before him, senses the rest behind him more than he sees or hears them. His team, _his._ None of them would be half as strong as they are now without him. He’s spend years cultivating their personal strengths and weaving them together into an unstoppable force.

Iwa-chan’s back is broad and steady in front of him, refusing to look back at his captain in the final moments before the match. And Oikawa thinks he would have buckled under the weight of the team a long time ago if Iwa-chan hadn’t been his rock.

Breathe in, breathe out.

His sister will be in the stands, Takeru at her side. Neither of them would miss what might be his final match in high school. He doesn’t look for their faces in the crowd, afraid they will break his concentration, but it’s reassuring to know they’re there. He has a reputation to uphold in front of his nephew.

Breathe in, breathe out.

His neck tingles, a reminder of Iwa-chan’s strong hands brushing against his nape in the most gentle manner before leaving the locker room. The only reassurance Oikawa needed. Iwa-chan was never good with words anyway.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Chibi-chan had called him the Grand King. _Let them try to take his throne for him._

Breathe in, breathe out.

There’s a whistle.

Breathe in, throw the ball up, run, jump, serve, breathe out.


End file.
